Relief
by auronstar1903
Summary: Both just seek relief. Then again, it's amazing how one night can change two lives...


**Relief**

 _ **Honestly, I came up with this one on the spot during my work shift. Daydreaming has its perks. As for the pairing, I won't say who it is until its read. Enjoy.**_

He sat at the bar, drink in hand, running a hand through his hair. He never pictured himself to be a drunk, but then again, he never imagined having his heart broken by his fiancé. The fact that she decided to hit it off with some stranger was not pathetic (no, _pathetic_ wasn't strong enough of a word) but heartbreaking to him.

He looked around as he set his drink down. At least he wasn't the only single person there tonight. He questioned how some of them were even single in the first place. Many of the women were very attractive. And no lie, he was just as keen on pointing out the good-looking men as well.

"What am I doing?" the man told himself. "I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. Especially for something SHE did!" Though he wasn't the usual 'idea person', a thought came to mind as he watched some people hook up with one another.

In the end, he gave in to temptation, as he set his eyes on an attractive…girl. Clearly, she wasn't twenty-one (Eighteen, in his eyes, at least), but she must've been pretty conniving to get in in the first place. Either way, he didn't care anymore. This would show his… _former_ fiancé. He got up, flexing his muscles as he hoped to grab her attention.

For the most part, it seemed to do the trick as the girl set her drink down, quirking an eyebrow. As he approached, she figured she'd play along with his advances. "Is this how you grab a girl's attention?" she asked, twirling her ponytail. "Because though you did a pretty damn good job, I'm expecting better."

The man ran a hand through his blond hair. "Surprisingly, I haven't done this in a while." He replied.

"Well forgive me if I'm not on my knees, begging for action." She remarked, smirking as she yet resisted the urge to feel his arm. "My boyfriend and I just broke up, so I'm not guaranteeing you anything."

"You think I'd lie when I say I just broke it off with my fiancé," he countered, "but the fact that I'm still wearing the ring she bought is sad."

The girl shook her head. "The fact that I'M the one who may as well have put my ass on the line to make it work!" she gritted through her teeth.

The man began to grit through his as well at the thought. "Hell, I _literally_ went to the ends of the earth just to prove I'd be there, but then she runs off with some….some stranger!" he grunted, pounding the bar with his fist.

In sudden anger both had forgotten about one another for a split second. "We're the ones who try, just for them to LEAVE!" they exclaimed at once. In that moment, they looked at each other.

The girl shrugged in thought. "So….are we the kind of people that are just gonna feel sorry for ourselves…..or are we gonna do something?" she whispered in slight hope.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you," he started. "That's kind of why I came over. I'm not gonna promise anything fancy like a relationship…or at least not _yet_ , I don't know." He gently grabbed her hand, to which she accepted.

"How about we just call it…. _relief_ for tonight?" she asked, to which he nodded with a slight smile. She returned the smile as the guy raised his hand. "Hey, barkeep! Two shots of tequila!"

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*(

They were lucky to make it through the door to his place without attracting any attention whatsoever. He went for groping her behind as she ran her hands through his blond hair.

"Okay, two things I gotta ask," they stopped kissing to breathe as he stroked her cheek. "One….you're eighteen…right?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Yea, dude, I am. And before you ask," she held a hand up as he was about to counter with the 'bar scene', "I have a fake ID."

He could only shrug as they went back to groping and kissing. "Fair enough, 'cause I'm twenty-four, and I don't want to feel guilty 'bout this. Now not to sound like an ass, but why didn't we take this action to your place? If I had known we were coming to mine beforehand, I would've cleaned up…" both could only chuckle at the comment.

"Ugh, my _mentor_ would've had it out for me if I'd brought a guy back to the…temple, if you would. He wants me to be a good role model in front of his kids." She rolled her eyes, causing the guy to laugh. She pointed to a candle with a swift finger, and within a second, a flame appeared.

"Ah, so you're magic too, huh? He asked, starting to remove her shirt…..almost unphased.

"You're not…surprised?" she questioned, propping herself on her elbows for a moment.

"Sweetie, you're looking at a l'Cie….well a FORMER l'Cie, anyways! THIS"-he exclaimed triumphantly removing the trench coat he donned. "-is the body of a hero!" he glanced at her body, which with a closer look, actually had just as much muscle in it. He had to hand it to this girl: she was just as much of an artist with her body. "Then again, you could be mistaken for a Greek goddess, too…"

"Or the ' _Avatar'_ ," she replied proudly, removing the shirt that had been under his trench coat. He quirked an eyebrow, almost as if he was expecting proof. With that, she blasted him with a gust of air into a nearby wall.

He could only chuckle as he stood up. "You're paying for any damages, just so we're clear." He smirked. With that, he also held up a finger. "By the way, TWO can play at THAT game!" And with those words, he used an Aeroga spell, sending her back. She could only laugh, trying to get up, which he playfully countered with a Blizzara spell, pinning her limbs down with ice for a moment.

As he began to approach her again, she used her fire bending to melt the ice, yet rather than attacking him again, she leaned on an elbow as he kneeled down to hover over her.

He leaned down to kiss her softly. "I honestly didn't know you were the Avatar, just so we're not on the wrong foot…" he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it _is_ an honor to meet to."

"Says one of the heroes who saved that one world my teacher told me about, Cocoon, likewise." She replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he finished the quick job of removing both of their clothing.

As the taller of the two prepared to enter the other he leaned towards her ear. "The name's Snow. Snow Villiers…"

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek once more. "Korra…" she whispered back.

And with a swift thrust, two became one.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

The fact that Snow didn't wake up with a killer hangover was a miracle. Then again, sleep and sex probably sedated it…..

 _Sex…._

He turned almost swiftly, hoping Korra was still there. Even before he knew she was the Avatar, he _did_ wish for a little more than relief. Before the whole lovemaking, they were still sober enough to learn about one another. Turned out for the most part he had more in common with Korra than he ever did Serah.

He was about to stand when he heard snoring to his right. He turned to find none other than Korra, who still stayed, left arm wrapped around his torso, snoring up a storm.

He could only smile at the sound. ' _Yep definitely NOT like Serah_ ,' he thought. ' _Sooo much better._ ' With that he began to stand up and make coffee.

This managed to cause the Avatar to stir and turn towards him. "Hey, handsome," she smiled lopsidedly.

He smiled back. "Morning. Was just about to make coffee. You interested?"

She playfully retched. "After the way my mentor Tenzin makes it, I think I'll pass for now. You got O.J.?"

He nodded, heading to the fridge. He figured he'd grab some juice, too. "So, uh, Korra…" he started. "I know last night was pretty rushed….but I…" he was never good with words, but Korra really WAS different from Serah, so he'd find them. "I really want to see if maybe….and this isn't because you're the Avatar…"

She held up a hand, interrupting him. "I know it's not," she started. "hell I like being with you too. But…" she turned towards the window for a moment. "you remember what I told you 'bout my old boyfriend, Mako, right?" he nodded at the question, recalling the stories. "Well, he tried making ALL these promises he couldn't guarantee….and I want to know that you won't break my heart." She began to turn away as tears formed into her eyes. "I may be the Avatar, but I'm still human, let alone a girl…." She began to sniffle, until Snow walked behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Well," he started, stroking her head. "I can't promise I'll be the 'perfect boyfriend'. Hell, Serah's older sister Lightning pretty much beat THAT into me over and over." He walked around to face her, smiling. "But…I can promise you wherever you are…..whenever you need me….I'll be there." Korra could only smile as she leaned in to kiss him, to which he accepted.

After they broke apart, he winked. "So you up for a motorcycle ride?" he asked.

She quirked an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like an 'honest boyfriend' to me." She stated. "Unless you plan on stealing it, I think for once in my life I'll pass on any misdemeanors."

Snow could only laugh. "Babe, you ain't seen NOTHING yet!" with that, he stroked his right hand along his left forearm, right where his old l'Cie brand once donned. Korra was actually surprised when he drew out a light blue crystal.

As he tossed in the air he called out "Shiva!" summoning twin girls covered in ice seconds later. Within another fifteen seconds, the eidolon had come together to form the motorcycle he mentioned.

She could only nod. "I stand corrected."

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

"Sorry I got you in trouble with Tenzin…" Snow apologized over the phone.

It had been a week later, and with all the time they spent out together, the two had become familiar with each other's friends and families. All the more reason for Snow to get Korra in trouble.

Korra could only huff with a smile. "Eh, it's alright. Means you're the one worth getting in trouble for."

"Guess I'll be waiting for you after your punishment." He announced triumphantly. "then I can take you to this awesome place called 'The Gold Saucer' for a proper date. What do you say?"

"You got a deal!" she replied with a smirk.

END

 _ **So? What do you guys think? For once, a boy/girl pairing! As I said, I came up with this during one of my work shifts. Not bad, if I do say so myself! Please review if you can. BTW, sorry if I spelled anything wrong or mispronounced anything. Also this takes place after XIII-2 (alternate ending, though), for FFXIII, and after or in between Season two for Legend of Korra**_


End file.
